Legend of Voltron: Adventure of Pidge
by Sheya
Summary: Voltron/Legend of Zelda Crossover well I kind fused them. ^ . ^ **Complete* I have no plans for continuing but I might... If someone else wants to continue you may but please tell me so that I can read it.


Once upon a time in the Denubian galaxy, there lived a beautiful princess. Her name was Zallura. She was captured and bespelled by an evil mage named Haggon. She was bespelled for many centuries; her people waiting for the day when the one of prophecy would come. Meanwhile, Haggon had free reign over her planet of Arrule. While Haggon did fear the prophecy, he did not fear it would come true for the prophecy was "One of a lion green would find the gem to break the spell", and there were no green lions on Arrule. So after many years passed, Haggon had complete rule over Arrule. One day, a Green Lion fell from the sky. Haggon called all his minions to him and told them to seek out and destroy this lion and whomever was with it.

And so the story begins . . . 

"Mayday, Mayday" yelled Pidge, the youngest member of the Voltron force, Pilot of Green Lion.

"My engines just went dead for no reason. Mayday, I am over the restricted planet of Arrule. I am going to have to make and emergency landing Mayday. Keith, if any of you can hear me, I'm sending out my beacon." _I hope they get this message _thought Pidge as he tried to crash land and walk away after. When he hit the ground, he was knocked out.

Later upon awakening, he got out of his lion to survey the damage. As he climbed down, an old woman stepped out of the shadows. Pidge stopped and took out his gun saying "What do you want old woman?"

"I have come to ask you to fulfil a prophecy." She said. "I and my princess have been cursed. She to sleep, 'till the prophecy comes to pass and I to live in this form 'till she wakes. Please young sir, help us."

"What is this prophecy?" asked Pidge putting away his blaster.

"I shall tell you" replied the old woman. "I am called Nana. My story is a long one and we should not stay in the open for long. Come to my home."

Later after Nana told her story to Pidge, he agreed to help her and her princess. They went back to the lion to see what needed fixing. The only thing not working was the COM unit. "Great." said Pidge. "The only thing I can't do is call for help."

"If you are the Destined Hero, then you will not need help. It is your destiny and yours alone to bread the curse on us." Explained Nana.

"Wonderful, and I have always had back up from my friends. That is what I have always counted on." Stated the young hero. "If you need them, they will find a way to come" said the old woman. Pidge started his lion and they were about to lift off an army of robots and moblins and started to attack them.

"Lift off," yelled Pidge. The army attacked the lion, but they flew away. Nana told Pidge where the Princess was and they flew towards the strong hold of Haggon to rescue Princess Zallura from his spell of sleep.

As they landed, they were attacked by Octorocks and Goriyas (but No Robeast ^_^). Pidge jumped out of the lion and started blasting the creatures into oblivion. They just disappeared in a flash of light), and running towards the castle. When he reached the castle, he met Stalfos with bows and had a hard fight, nearly losing his life with his blaster, but he was able to pick up a crossbow on his way into another chamber. In that chamber, our young Hero found a sword in a stone; the inscription on the stone said, "This is the sword of the Destined Hero. Pull it out at your own risk."

Pidge thought to himself. _ The old woman seems so sure that I was the Hero, so I'll give it a try. _

Pidge put his hand on the hilt of the sword, which literally jumped out of the stone into his hand. Pidge yelled in startlement, and almost dropped the sword. Then he heard a laugh behind him and he turned around, fast, sword at ready. Haggon stood before him laughing at the small Hero. "Do you really think you can beat me?" said Haggon. "Hah, you can barely hold up that sword." Pidge exclaimed, "I think that I can!"

Haggon just continued laughing. And then Pidge attacked. Haggon ducked aside and threw a fireball at Pidge who jumped out of the way losing the sword. Pidge thought _'this is it_.' While taking out the crossbow. "Here, use this Silver Arrow. It should destroy Haggon!' yelled Nana; throwing the silver arrow to Pidge. Pidge caught the arrow, loaded it into his crossbow and fired it at Haggon; striking him full in the chest. Haggon fell howling in fury at his thwarted plans. And then a secret door opened in the back wall of the chamber, revealing the room that the princess was kept in. Pidge went into the room and walked over to her. He saw she was very beautiful and his age, but she was not awake.

"What's wrong? I killed the wizard, shouldn't she be awake?" exclaimed Pidge. "Try kissing her," said a transformed Nana. Pidge turned around and saw the mirror image of the princess, only she was transparent. 

"You're her!" Yelped Pidge.

"No, I am her soul" said the spirit, "Now, you must wake me."

So Pidge kissed the sleeping Princess and she opened her beautiful green eyes and said "Thank you, now the spell is at last broken. Will you stay until my people come out of hiding?" asked the princess. 

"Sure, as long as I can tell my friends where I am?" replied Pidge. "Of course you can now that the prophecy is fulfilled." Said Zallura. So Pidge called his friends and they all helped Zallura rebuild her Planet, which joined the alliance and everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
